2003
Television & Movies *''Animal Jam'' premieres on TLC Network, February 24, & then moves to Discovery Kids channel, March 3 (only season) *''SESAME STREET'' Season 34, APRIL 7 *''[[w:c:muppet:Play With Me Sesame|Play With Me SESAME]]'' premieres on Noggin, June 7 (second season) *''Good Boy!, released October 10 International Television *Germany’s ''Sesamstrasse celebrates 30th anniversary *Mexico’s [[w:c:muppet:Plaza Sésamo|Plaza '''SÉSAMO']]'' celebrates 30th anniversary *''Hikayat Simsim'' airs first season in Jordan *''[[w:c:muppet:I Love the Muppets|I LOVE the Muppets]]'' premieres Awards *''SESAME STREET'' is awarded a Celebration of Diversity Awards *''[[w:c:muppet:Kermit's Swamp Years|'KERMIT'’s Swamp Years]]'' award the Genesis Award, March 16 Appearances *'Pepe' on The Other Half, February 14 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on The Other Half, March 3 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on Hollywood Squares, APRIL 28 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & BIG BIRD appear on Animal Planet’s 50 Greatest TV Animals, June 15 *'Grover' on The Savvy Traveler, June 20 *'Elmo', Zoe, Grover, Rosita, & BIG BIRD on Daytime Emmy Awards *'KERMIT THE FROG' on I Love the 70s, August 18 - 22 *'KERMIT THE FROG' guest-hosts Jimmy Kimmel Live, September 29 - October 3 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Miss Piggy appear on The Wayne Brady Show, October 14 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Miss Piggy on Hollywood Squares, November 17 *'Miss Piggy' appears on On Stage at the Kennedy Center: The Mark Twain Prize, November 26 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on Jimmy Kimmel Live, NOVEMBER 28 *The Muppet Workshop staff appear on Simply Quilts Live Appearances *'Miss Piggy' at the We Are Family Benefit Concert & Awards, January 29 *'KERMIT THE FROG' at the Genesis Award, March 16 *'KEVIN CLASH' & Elmo at the 18th Annual Toys R' Us Children’s Fund Benefit Dinner, APRIL 9 *'KEVIN CLASH' & Elmo at the Canadian National Exhibition, August 25 *'Elmo' appears at the Celebration of Diversity Awards, October 1 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & STEVE WHITMIRE at a sing-along event, Barnes & Noble Lincoln Triangle, November 14 Video *''[[w:c:muppet:Bear in the Big Blue House|Bear in the BIG Blue House]]: ''A Bear for All Seasons, July 8 *''The StoryTeller: The Complete Collection, August 26 *It’s a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, October 7 *Muppets Magic from the Ed Sullivan Show'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Zoe's Dance Moves|'Zoe'’s Dance Moves]]'' Books *''Bear Loves Visitors!, May 1 *The World of the Dark Crystal: Collector’s Edition, May *Bear & Tutter’s Big & Little ABCs, November 3 *Listen to Your Fish'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Pops In!|'Elmo' Pops In!]]'' *''Welcome to the Clubhouse!'' *''[[The Wisdom of Big Bird|The Wisdom of BIG BIRD]], 'APRIL' 29 Albums *[[w:c:muppet:Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music|Songs from the STREET: 35 YEARS of Music]]'' Video games *Muppets Party Cruise *Spy Muppets: License to Croak *The Muppets: On with the Show! Action Figures *[[w:c:muppet:Clifford Action Figure|'Clifford' Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Culinary Catastrophe Swedish Chef Action Figure|Culinary Catastrophe Swedish Chef Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Gonzo Action Figure|'Gonzo' Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Holiday Rizzo Action Figure|Holiday Rizzo Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Janice Action Figure|'Janice' Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Julius Strangepork Action Figure|'Julius' Strangepork Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Lew Zealand Action Figure|'Lew' Zealand Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Link Hogthrob Action Figure|'Link' Hogthrob Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Mega Animal Action Figure|'Mega' Animal Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Mega Beaker Action Figure|'Mega' Beaker Action Figure]] *Mini Muppets *[[w:c:muppet:Newsman Action Figure|'Newsman' Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Patrol Bear Fozzie Action Figure|Patrol Bear Fozzie Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Pepe Action Figure|'Pepe' Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Rizzo Action Figure|'Rizzo' Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Rowlf Action Figure|'Rowlf' Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Sam Arrow Action Figure|'Sam' Arrow Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Scooter Action Figure|'Scooter' Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Statler Action Figure|'Statler' Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Superhero Scooter Action Figure|'Superhero' Scooter Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Swedish Kitchen Playset|'Swedish' Kitchen Playset]] *Swinetrek Playset *[[w:c:muppet:Tour Animal Action Figure|Tour Animal Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Vacation Pepe Action Figure|Vacation Pepe Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Waldorf Action Figure|'Waldorf' Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:White Tux Rowlf Action Figure|White Tux Rowlf Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Zoot Action Figure|'Zoot' Action Figure]] Christmas ornaments *Hallmark Keepsake Christmas Ornament, KERMIT THE FROG & Miss Piggy Fast Food Promotions *[[w:c:muppet:Bear in the Big Blue House books (Chick-fil-A)|Chick-fil-A Bear in the BIG Blue House books]] Other Promotions *ASDA Corn Flakes Other Merchandise *Monopoly - Muppets Edition Business *EM.TV sells The JIM HENSON Company back to the [[w:c:muppet:Henson family|'HENSON' family]], May Muppet Character Debuts *''SESAME STREET: 'Curly Bear' *Sesamstraat: Purk People *Lynne Thigpen dies, March 12 *Bob Hope dies, July 27 *Michael Jeter dies, March 30 Notable Events *'JIM HENSON' Statue unveiled, 'SEPTEMBER' '24' *[[w:c:muppet:Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala#2003|Annual 'SESAME' Workshop Benefit Gala]], June 4 Stage Shows *SESAME STREET'' Live presents Out of This World Parades *''Macy’s'' Thanksgiving Day Parade features the KERMIT Balloon, a SESAME STREET Float, & the debut of the Super Grover Balloon **''McDonald’s'' Thanksgiving Parade features balloon versions of Bear & KERMIT THE FROG See also *'2003' on the Muppet Wiki *'2003' on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Page Navigation Category:Articles Category:Pages #